


His Fair Lady

by Mellifluous1



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluous1/pseuds/Mellifluous1





	His Fair Lady

Eliza’s eyes were glistening with tears.

In front of her stood Henry Higgins.

He was close enough for her to smell a faint trace of his cologne. But, Eliza barely noticed. She could hardly take her eyes away from his face. His eyes were soft, and full of emotion. The great professor, now standing mute in front of his former pupil. Unable to articulate all he felt - the anguish she had planted in him, when she had left him - and the relief that he felt seeing her standing now in front of him. His mind no longer thought about the tomorrow, but what was here right now. The person he loved, whom he would find extremely hard to live without, was in front of him. The question of, if she felt the same way about him, didn’t even register in his mind. He had to hopefully convince her to feel the same way about him. Of which he wasn’t so sure he would be able to.

After all, he had spent the last half an hour listening to her voice on the gramophone. Her accusing him of treating her as beneath him…a crime that was confirmed in every word he uttered to her in that recorded meeting.

She was right. And here she was with tears in her eyes, looking soundlessly at him.

He couldn’t take the gulf that was between them anymore. He covered the space between them in a matter of seconds and gingerly gathered her in his arms.

He was relieved that she welcomed his embrace. She buried her face in his chest. The gesture was too much for him.

“I missed you so much, Eliza!” He heard himself say. Like one of those heroes in those maudlin romantic novels Eliza liked reading, and he despised.

Eliza pulled back enough just to peer in his face.

She looked in his face and said, Ï missed you too Professor”.

As if on cue, he gave her a light kiss on the lips which she returned.

After they were done, she whispered, “Henry…”

Her voice like melting honey.

”Yes, my darling.”

“What does this all mean?”

“Darling, what it means is that I love you”

“And if you are willing to forgive me for my past uncouthness, I am willing to prove to you, that I am worthy of your love in return”

Eliza smiled.

Henry’s face lit up. Ëliza will you give me this chance?”

Eliza nodded with a slight blush, her mind giving her glimpses of a not too distant blissful, conjugal existence.

“Yes, Henry” she said.

“But first, I have to ask you something”

Henry held his breath.

“Have you had lunch, yet? It’s been a long morning, and I’m famished”.

Henry gazed into her eyes for a second, and caught a glimpse of mischief in her eyes.

They both burst into laughter at the same time.

Eliza took Henry’s arm as they both went looking for Mrs Pearce. Both to get their lunch ready as well as to give her the news of Eliza’s joyous return.


End file.
